


xmas

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal





	xmas

Dennis had always known that Mac was the cuddly, sentimental type after sex. He'd always assumed that it would bother him, used that as an argument against sleeping with Mac when he got drunk and had urges. When it actually happened, though, he couldn't find it in him to get angry with Mac curled up against him after they'd both came. 

"You are sweaty and gross." Dennis mumbled, arms wrapped around his best friend. He wasn't lying- Mac's body was grossly sticky and the whole room smelled like sweat and sex. The insult didn't have any bite behind it, however, and was instead tinged with fondness. Mac snickered, face nuzzled up against the crook of Dennis's neck. 

Dennis was always amazed by how small Mac looked when he curled up and clung to Dennis. 

"At least I don't got come up my ass still." Mac teased, the words muffled just a bit from the position in which he was resting his head. Dennis scoffed and rolled his eyes, even though Mac couldn't see it. His heart swelled slightly in his chest, appreciating the extra warmth of another body against his own. He would never admit to liking it. 

"You put it there, nasty." Dennis reached down as best he could without sitting up at all, just barely grabbing hold of the comforter and pulling it up over them. Mac scooted impossibly closer to him, breath coming out in soft, warm puffs against Dennis's skin. It almost tickled. 

Outside of their room, their Christmas tree stood crooked between their living room and kitchen, cheap wrapping paper lying on the floor, the dumb little presents they'd gotten each other strewn atop the couch. They'd slept in till noon, took time opening presents and ordered a pizza. They went to watch a Christmas movie and Dennis had gotten a bit carried away stealing kisses and running his hands up Mac's thigh. They'd ended up in the bedroom before nine that night. Dennis had ridden Mac harder than a cowboy rode a horse while running from the sherif. 

That wasn't a good comparison, but Dennis snickered a little thinking about it. 

"Merry Christmas, Den." Mac cooed, his lips tickling the sensitive skin on Dennis's neck. 

"Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas. Thanks for the customized dildo." He teased. Mac snickered. 

"Hey, the site let me put in the measurements of what I wanted the dildo to look like. Why would I pass that up?"

"Oh boy," Dennis joked, "Now when you're home and I'm at work, I can still get fucked in the bar's bathroom." 

Mac whined and Dennis felt Mac's cock twitch against his thigh. 

"Are you really gonna get hard again?" Dennis poked Mac's exposed cheek, making him scrunch his eyebrows. His hair was such a mess, Dennis almost wanted to laugh. 

"You're talking about fucking yourself, what do you want?" Mac whined, squirming a little, acting like a weird, muscular heater pressed against him. 

"Maybe I actually just want to cuddle you for once." Dennis shifted a bit so that he could kiss the top of Mac's head. His heart was warm, muscles relaxed, mind not at war with impulses and anger and confusion like it normally was. 

He could tell that Mac's lips were turning up at the corners, trying to fight back a smile, face flushing just a little more than it already was. "Den..."

"What?"

"Den, you're going soft." Mac teased, adjusting himself so he could face Dennis and actually look him in the face. Dennis turned on his side to look at him as well. 

"Am not." Dennis argued. 

"Are too. You're soft." Mac kissed him on the cheek and Dennis's stomach flipped. 

"Whatever." He grumbled, fighting back a grin. 

"I love you, Den. Even if you're going soft. Like a kitten." Mac teased, a tiny glint in his eye. Dennis snorted. 

"Okay." He paused. "Idiot. I love you, too, dumbass." He leaned in to kiss Mac, relaxing more into the kiss before pulling away. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay, old man." Mac joked. 

"Not an old man."

"Sugar daddy."

"Go to sleep."

Mac laughed. "Okay, Den. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Goodnight old man."

Dennis sighed deeply. "Yeah, whatever. Goodnight, dumbass."


End file.
